Orendi
Orendi is a Battleborn of the The Rogues faction. Feared even by members of her own faction, the unhinged and unpredictable Orendi channels powerful magic-like energies, striving to test herself against the universe's greatest foes. She has more than earned the title the Chaos Witch. Orendi is available to play at the start of the game. BIO Unhinged, unpredictable, and feared even by members of her own faction, Orendi channels bursts of chaotic energy to ravage her opponents at incredible speed, and seeks to test herself against the greatest challenges Solus has to offer. Character Stats *'Role': Attacker *'Characteristics': **Agile **Skirmisher **Easy Weapon Chaos Bolts Orendi's primary attack is a rapid fire volley of chaos bolts. Her slower secondary attack fires four bolts simultaneously. Primary Attack * Her primary attack fires a single Chaos Bolt for 46 (+2/level) damage * Has a fire rate of 2 shots/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * No special system or amplifier (such as ammo or overheat) * Controls ** Left Mouse Button (PC) ** RT (Xbox Controller) ** R2 (PS4) Secondary Attack * Her secondary attack fires four Chaos Bolts simultaneously for 92 (+4/level) damage * Each of the four bolts hits independent from the others, for 23 (+1/level) damage * Has a fire rate of ~1 shot/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * No special system or amplifier (such as ammo or overheat) * Controls ** Right Mouse Button (PC) ** LT (Xbox Controller) ** L2 (PS4) Quick Melee Orendi scratches a target infront of her. * Melee attack * Deals 80 (+3/level) damage * Knocks the target back a short distance * Has a maximum fire rate of 2 strikes/second (estimated value) * Can't be used continually when holding the respective button down (button has to be pressed repeatedly) * Controls ** Middle Mouse Button (PC) ** B''' (Xbox Controller) ** '''Circle (PS4) Talent Chaos Magic Orendi's abilities can be augmented to increase damage, add status effects, or drastically reduce cooldown timers. Abilities Nullify Orendi unleashes a burst of energy, dealing 75-147 damage and propelling her backwards from the blast. Active Abilities can be used for different effects. They are restricted by cooldowns. * Nullify ''is a '''short ranged backward dash' * Damage equals 67 (+8/level) * The cooldown of Nullify is 21 seconds * The Helix upgrades on level 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 '''affect ''Nullify ''directly * Controls ** '''Q (PC) ** LB (Xbox Controller) ** L1 (PS4) Shadowfire Piller After 1.5 seconds, Orendi summons a mighty pillar of shadow and flame at a target location, dealing 208-280 damage. * Shadowfire Pillar ''is a '''medium ranged, ground targeted AoE' * Casting the ability enables the AoE indicator before casting the skill itself. Trying to use another skill will make Orendi ''leave the AoE selection without triggering the cooldown * Damage equals '''200 (+8/level)' * The cooldown of Shadowfire Pillar is 15 seconds * The Helix upgrades on level 1, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10 '''affect ''Shadowfire Pillar ''directly * Controls ** '''E (PC) ** RB (Xbox Controller) ** R1 (PS4) Paradigm Shift Ultimate - Orendi conjures an intense blast of energy directly in front of her, dealing 525-750 damage to enemies caught in the blast. * Paradigm Shift is a long ranged, fast moving line-of-sight nuke * The ability has a short cast animation, in which the player can still move and adjust aim * Ultimate ability, that can be used first at level 5. Damage equals 300 (+45/level) * The cooldown of Paradigm Shift is 60 seconds * The 10th Helix upgrade affects Paradigm Shift * Controls ** F''' (PC) ** '''Y (Xbox Controller) ** Triangle (PS4) Gnosis Passive - Activating Nullify lowers the cooldown of Shadowfire Pillar by 8 seconds. * The 5th Helix upgrade affects Gnosis Modifications Standard Helix: Ingame selection via * Left side: ** Q''' (PC) ** '''LB (Xbox Controller) ** L1 (PS4) * Right side: ** E''' (PC) ** '''RB (Xbox Controller) ** R1 (PS4) Advanced Helix: * Additional Helix options that can be unlocked by leveling the respective character rank. * A third option added to a pre-defined Helix choice. * Maximum of 1 '''additional helix choice for each character Helix level * They first show up ingame after they are unlocked for the individual character. * '''5 additional helix choices per character * Ingame selection via: ** F''' (PC) ** '''Y (Xbox Controller) ** Triangle (PS4) Legendary Gear: Lore (contains spoilers) * Orendi was captured by LLC once. However, Reyna had rescued her. * Her Lore challenges reveal (chronological order): ** 'Very Morphic Pillars '(damage 3 enemies simultaneously with Shadowfire Pillar, 40 times): *** Orendi is a Varimorph *** The Varimorph were evacuated from the Etram system by a collaboration of the LLC's Arcship "Wallywig" and the Eldrid, probably when the star was destroyed *** Varimorph can alter their appearance, by slowly changing their genetic code. Their overall appearance is listed with "Alternating light and dark colored splotches on the skin", "Wiry, dark hair" and "An utter lack of respect for any form of order or authority". *** Varimorph are also able to imitate technological constructs they find. Orendi's magic is compared to "A1.Minion lasers". Her magic is said to use energy more effectively than the original. *** She's mentally unstable, even relative to her own race ** 'The Essence of Chaos '(use Nullify to knock and enemy back into your Shadowfire Pillar, 20 times): *** Appearently she was apprehended by authorities and brought to court, but the court negotiations were dissolved due to her wrecking the courtroom, injuring/killing several people and destroying the judge Magnus "Hon. Gendarm" in the process. ** 'The Eyes have You '(deal 100.000 damage with Orendi's secondary ranged attack): *** Orendi stole the Trade Frigate "Bizymandias" from the LLC, most likely to escape the Arcfleet "Noctoo" that had just entered the Solus system. From there she set course for the Detritus Ring, home of the Rogues ** 'Shifty Witching '(Deal 12.000 damage with Paradigm Shift in a single match): *** The message found in the abondoned Trade Frigate "Bizymandias" reveals, that she hates the Varelsi and Rendain. Surprisingly, she shows serious adoration for Toby. The preamble of the message also hints that she has joind a gang around Reyna. ** 'That's a very nice Hat Trick '(use Shadowfire Pillar 50 times in a single match, 10 times): *** She stored a disturbing poem on her personal terminal on "Nova" (the Battleborn's ship), which allows to assume that her hat is called "Hat Trick" (not confirmed). Trivia *Orendi is portrayed by Ashly Burch, who previously voiced Tiny Tina and The Bane SMG from the Borderlands video game series. ** Many Borderlands fans theorize that Orendi is an expy of Tiny Tina. Appearance Taunts *Chaos Incarnate - default *Bwaaaaaaaaah - Rewarded at Character Rank 15 *Staring Contest - Complete Lore Challenge "That's a Very nice Hat Trick" *Hand Puppet Theater - Digital Deluxe Edition Skins *It's Meeee Orendiiiiii - default *Choco-late Smooooothie - Rewarded at Character Rank 4 *Yaaaaaay It's Another Orendi - Rewarded at Character Rank 8 *A Poem I Call: "Your Guts" - Rewarded at Character Rank 11 *Hey Guys Hey Guys Hey Guys - Rewarded at Character Rank 14 *Brains - Complete Challenge "Master Of Orendi" *Bwaaaaaaah - Digital Deluxe Edition Skins Gallery Orendi_its_meeee_orendiiiiii_skin.png|It's Meeee Orendiiiiii Orendi_choco-late_smooooothie_skin.png|Choco-late Smooooothie Orendi_yaaaaaay_its_another_orendi_skin.png|Yaaaaaay It's Another Orendi Orendi_a_poem_i_call_your_guts_skin.png|A Poem I Call: "Your Guts" Orendi_hey_guys_hey_guys_hey_guys_skin.png|Hey Guys Hey Guys Hey Guys Orendi_brains_skin.png|Brains Media Images 2K Battleborn OrendiVsThrall.jpg|Vs. Thrall Orendi-card-portrait.png Videos Battleborn - Orendi Gameplay - Capture Resources Official Website - Orendi Category:Hero Category:The Rogues Category:Attacker